


The Danger of Love Potions

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Someone's slipping a love potion to Rose Weasley, but they don't want them to fall in love with them... What on earth is going on in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts?





	The Danger of Love Potions

George snorted as he woke, confused. Light was just now peeking through the curtains, and Angelina was gone on a Quidditch trip. The clock read the offensively early time of 4:45 AM, and George couldn’t….

Ah - there it was again. After the war, he had installed a special Apparation point in his flat for family - a closet-like space near the attic staircase that was concealed. Most didn’t use it anymore, but his nieces and nephews who could Apparate did. He pulled on a shirt and moved swiftly to open the passage. Albus came charging out and whipped around to face him. A thrill of fear had gone through George at the urgency of his nephew’s steps - was something wrong with Harry, or Ginny? But when Albus turned to him, he saw that Albus wasn’t scared - the boy was angry. 

“Ali? What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out to squeeze the boy’s shoulder. 

Albus pulled away and glared at him. “Don’t you ‘Ali’ me!” he said. “All of this is your fault.”

“What? What’s my fault? Come in here,” George said, dragging the boy into the kitchen. “What’s this all about?”

“It’s about your irresponsible promotion of non-consensual romantic acts amongst the students of Hogwarts!”

“...I beg your pardon?”

“Your bloody love potions!” Albus explained. “Rose got dosed, and we can’t figure out what’s going on. She’s head over heels for Demetria Malfoy -”

“WHAT?”

“And we know it’s not normal. Like yeah, okay, Rose fancies ladies on the quiet, and yeah, Demi’s fit and all -”

“Young man -”

“Don’t you young man me!” Albus snapped. “We need an antidote, now.”

“They wear off after two days,” George explained.

“Someone keeps dosing her! We managed to sneak some antidote off of Slughorn, but we can’t get enough if this keeps happening.”

George was starting to panic now. He’d never really thought about it before, but a lot of damage could be done in two days. And one thing he definitely hadn’t counted on was someone buying in bulk and doing a sustained dosing. He had no idea what the lasting effects would be. 

“I’ll go through my records and see who’s been buying more love potions than usual,” he promised. “You just get back and keep an eye on...wait….”

“What?”

“Someone’s dosing her to be in love with Draco’s girl? How do you know -”

“Demi’s is a friend of Rose’s,” Albus said. “She was just as shocked as all of us. Plus, there’s no way she could’ve done it - she doesn’t have access. She’s on restriction from coming down to your shop for two Hogsmeade trips because she and Ainsley Finnegan got caught running a gambling ring last month.”

“I’m not going to comment on that one. Right - get back to Hogwarts before anyone finds you missing. Here,” George said, pulling a box of antidotes from one of the shelves. “Er...have you told your mum or their mum about this?”

“Not yet,” Albus said, giving him a look full of threat.

“Right-o...I’ll er...I’ll get to looking then.”  
*

Back at Hogwarts, Hugo was using the long wall in the Hufflepuff common room to piece together his notes. He’d been to work with his dad and uncle Harry before, and the wall was starting to look like one of the Magical Law Enforcement boards. He’d checked out all of Demi’s alibis, and they were solid. He knew it wasn’t one of the people on the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing one of their infamous practical jokes - they didn’t have the access required to spike her food due to their conflicting schedules. He’d swapped plates with her last night, and he hadn’t been dosed. 

“Oi...Little Weasley…”

Hugo was fifteen and a solid six-two, but the nickname had stuck from his first year. He made his notes go invisible before turning to see Head Boy Kevin Blackhorne walking toward him. 

“What’s up? Are you having trouble sleeping?” Kevin asked. 

“No...er...yeah.” Hugo flinched when Kevin hit him with a knowing stare. “I’m trying to figure out what’s up with Rose.”

“Oh, the whole love potion thing?” Kevin asked, and then smiled at Hugo’s look of surprise. “I’m Head Boy - I make it my business to know these things. Pull your notes back up - I’ll help.”  
*

Rose woke and stretched, happy to wake up to a clear head and no feelings of utter longing for her Slytherin friend. She read in bed for a bit before getting ready for her day. Maybe she’d actually be able to get a good fly in today since she wasn’t loopy from a love potion. Hooch had absolutely refused to let her get on a broom - said it was as bad as flying under a Confundus charm or firewhiskey. 

“Hey Rosie,” James called when she came down to the common room. “Doing okay today?”

“Doing great! And I don’t know if it’s the love potion wearing off or what, but I’m starving. I hope there’s pancakes.”

They met up with Hugo just outside of the Great Hall, and went into breakfast together. The hall had changed since the war, with circular seating by choice instead of the long tables by House. The three of them sat with Demi, Scorpius, and Albus - all three of whom were happy to see Rose looking normal. They tucked into their food, and started up a conversation about whether Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would win the Halloween Quidditch match. All was well...for a while. 

“Your man Horatio just recovered from that arm injury he got during practice,” Demi pointed out. “He might have a hard time jumping back in.”

There was a sigh from Rose, and she looked a little lovestruck when they all turned to her. “You’re totally right, gorgeous,” she said wistfully.

The others groaned. 

“But I tried her pancakes!” Hugo yelped. “I’d be gone too!”

“It must not be her food,” Albus said. “Right, here you are Rosie.” He tipped a bit of antidote into the older girl’s drink. 

“What is that?” Rosie asked.

“Vitamins,” Albus lied. “Your mom’s been on my case all month to make sure we’re all our tip top health-wise.”

Rosie seemed to accept this, and took a few sips. The same look of mild horror, and then relief, as the antidote worked. “Eurgh….”  
*

Rosie stopped eating. She knew it wasn’t the pancakes, so she’d loaded up on those that morning. She needed to think. Demi was running her own investigation, and Rosie had reminded her to not get her Hogsmeade ban extended. She thought through everything…. How on earth did she get…. She thought about her day, step-by-step…. Wait.

Rosie sent a Patronus to Hugo. “Meet me outside the Potions classroom after dinner.”

It was a long push to dinner, but Rosie made it. She’d skipped her morning classes, but she went to the afternoon ones. Demi slid into the seat next to her during Transfiguration and passed her a note.

“I think I know how I’m getting dosed,” Rosie whispered. 

“Well that’s peachy,” Demi said, “because I think I know who’s doing it.”

“I need a favor.”

“Name it.”  
*

Later, Rosie, her family, Head Boy Kevin, and the two Malfoys met outside of the potions classroom. Rosie had talked Slughorn into letting them use it earlier, citing the class time she’d missed. He’d agreed, under the condition that Kevin was there to supervise. 

“Right - spill it,” James said, snacking on half of a muffin. He gave the other half to Rosie. “Go on - got it straight from the House Elfs, so you don’t have to worry.”

“I don’t have to worry anyway,” she explained. “Hugo, you would’ve spotted it right away, but I wasn’t specific enough.”

“What do you mean?” her brother asked. 

“When you asked me to go through my day, I was only giving you major things. Morning and evening, I just said ‘got ready’ for the day or for bed. But I didn’t give you my routine.” She held up a small tube. “I think it’s in my toothpaste.”

James fired up the cauldron, but Scorpius took the reins on this one. It took them an hour, but it turned out that Rosie’s idea was right. Scorpius’s test turned bright green as the potion turned into a film on top of the toothpaste. 

“Case closed!” he said, triumphantly. “Rosie needn’t fear her meals anymore.”

“Not quite,” Demi said. 

“She’s right,” Albus said. “We’ve got to wait until George gets back to us. We have to make sure Demi’s idea is right.”

“Why do you think it’s - ” Rosie began to ask. She was cut off when a few prefects strolled past the classroom and yelled greetings to them. But Demi got the hint anyway. 

“I put my first years on it - people don’t watch their mouths around first years,” she explained.  
*

The next afternoon was uncommonly gorgeous for fall. Most people were lounging outside, taking walks around the grounds, or spending some extra time in the greenhouses. Ainsley Finnegan had gotten a late start after meeting with Sinistra about some extra credit. She was walking through a deserted hall when she was pulled roughly into a classroom. Before she knew what was happening, she was staring at the business ends of Demi’s and Albus’s wands. 

“You leave our Rosie alone,” Albus said. Hugo had wanted to come too, but James and Albus knew the younger boy probably would hex Finnegan off the planet. Albus was at least good at bluffing. 

“What the bloody hell? Let go of me!”

Demi didn’t loosen her hold. “We could go to Headmaster Tannus, or Rosie’s parents. But we’re going to let you go as long as you leave Rosie alone. It’s not funny, what you’re doing.”

“You can’t prove I’ve done anything.”

“Actually we can,” Albus said. “My uncle has a nice record of you coming down to the shop - you live near Hogsmeade, right? He’s got all of your orders from the summer.”

“And I’ve thrown out all of your stash,” Rosie said, sauntering into the room. “I’ll give you credit though - dosing my toothpaste was inspired. Why, though?”

“Because you chill the fuck out when you’re all gooey eyed over your guard dog here,” Ainsley said, nodding at Demi. 

“Go on, you two,” Rosie said. 

The other two backed off and left the room. Rosie stepped closer to Ainsley. 

“The others didn’t want to get adults involved,” she said. “But I’ve already let the headmaster know. Those potions are on the forbidden list here, and he’s not happy with you. But he’s a busy man, and I’m sure he won’t get around to talking to you until tomorrow. By which time this should’ve worn off.”

“What?”

Outside, where Demi and Albus were keeping watch, they heard a loud bang. Both smiled when Rosie walked out of the classroom tucking her wand back into her robes. 

“Let’s go relax by the lake,” she said.  
*

It was December, and the last Hogsmeade visit of the season before everyone took off to go home for Christmas. The Malfoy-Weasley-Potter clan wandered through the city, and ended up in front of the 3Ws. Albus was first to spot the sign, and doubled over laughing. The rest of the group gathered round the window to see:  
_Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes will no longer be supplying love potions. Although ours were not long lasting, we still feel they are not appropriate for pranking purposes. Remember kids - consent is mandatory! Love potions are no joke!  
F  & R Weasley_


End file.
